1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a display device and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device such as an organic EL (electroluminescence) display device, a self-light emitting element such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) may be controlled using a switching element such as a transistor, thus displaying an image. Here, an organic material used for the organic light emitting diode may react with water and oxygen and thus deteriorate. Therefore, the organic EL panel may be sealed so that the organic material will not be exposed to the outside air.
JP2006-392860A discloses an EL element which includes an organic material film formed independently for each pixel and having a flat part and a slope part.
JP2004-335267A discloses an organic EL display device which has an organic insulating film divided by a division area provided between a seal member and a pixel area.